Asher Millstone
}} '''Asher Kevin Millstone is one of the main characters of How to Get Away with Murder. He was born into a world of Ivy League educations and country club memberships. To his classmates, he's an entitled, uber-prepared know-it-all, but Annalise knows something about Asher that will surprise the rest of the students – and end up making him a pivotal member of the firm. Biography Early Life 'Season 1' }} Asher first meets his fellow students and professor, Annalise Keating on his first day of Law School during the class Criminal Law 101. He answers the questions thrown at him by Annalise about a case of attempted, giving a good first impression. Annalise then confesses that the case is one she's currently working on and takes the students, including Asher, to listen to Gina Sadowski, the defendant, tell her story. As Gina talks about becoming her boss' mistress, Asher snidely comments to Laurel Castillo that he thinks she's always been "that girl". The class is then tasked to come up with the best defense for the case. Asher presents his idea and manages to get through to the next round, attending court sessions. Over the next few days, Asher attends the court sessions and witnesses the impressive rivalry between Connor Walsh and Michaela Pratt as they both give important evidence in favor of Gina. When Asher questions Connor on how he got his evidence, he is simply told he doesn't kiss and tell. That night Asher attends a formal party at which he meets Sam Keating, Annalise's husband. Asher continues to attend the court sessions and eventually witnesses Annalise come out victorious after getting help from Nate Lahey, her detective boyfriend. Asher is then crowned one of the winners of the competition and granted a position at Annalise's law firm. (...) }} Asher is putting face paint on for the bonfire and dancing to a song while throwing his money around. He gets a call from a girl saying that she's not going to the bonfire as she has to study. Asher says that he doesn't as he has the Trophy and turns around and points to where it should be, but its not there. He tells her that he will call her back. Asher then goes to Annalise's House where he notices Connor's car on the sidewalk. Asher knocks on the front door and shouts to see if anyone is inside. Asher shouts that he can see Connor's car in the driveway and carries on banging on the door. Asher continues to shout through the door and demands that Michaela give him back the trophy that she stole. Asher then looks through the windows and turns away. Asher is walking down the street. He sees many people having fun, going to the bonfire so he decides to go. At the bonfire, Asher dances with people. After Asher leaves the bonfire, Asher gets a call from Bonnie who sounds a bit emotional. She asks him if his party is still happening. He tells her it was kind of a bust and asks her why. She tells him that she could swing by his place for a bit. Asher is surprised that Bonnie would want to spend time with him and stops in the middle of the road blocking Connor's car unknowingly. Bonnie asks him if it is ok with him. He tells her that he will be there in 20 and walks off. }} After getting a call from Bonnie telling him to meet her at his house, Asher casually tidies up while Bonnie looks at something. He asks her if she wants a drink. Bonnie tells him that she thinks that she's had enough and takes off her shoes while sitting on his couch. Asher asks her if she has had a rough night. He offers to talk about it. She tells him no and to sit down while stroking the chair. Asher doesn't want to take advantage of her as he thinks that she if pretty wasted. She tells him that shes a woman and she knows what she wants, even though she might be drunk. So she tells him to get over there. Asher sits down next to her and Bonnie gets on top of him and kisses him. He lifts her up and moves her on the couch. She hits her head on some books. He moves them while she tries to get his pants down. After Asher and Bonnie have sex, Asher checks his phone and sees pictures of Connor, Wes, Laurel and Michaela at the bonfire. He says that they never even wanted to go. Bonnie says that he can never tell anyone about them. Bonnie tells him that them having sex never happened. Asher agrees and claims to never be 'that guy.' Asher wants it to happen again when Bonnie's phone rings. She answers it and its Annalise. After the call, Bonnie soon leaves. Season 2 Asher is questioned on Sam Keating's death, and then Bonnie tells him that she killed Sam to protect the real person who killed Sam. Bonnie later finds out that Asher let a girl get raped at a party when he was younger. After Asher's father kills himself, he approaches Sinclair who tells Asher that his father deserved death in anger Asher hits Sinclair with his car. Bonnie later helps him cover up the murder. 'Season 3' In July, after he finished first year, Asher goes to the Keating House while Annalise and Nate Lahey are having a BBQ. He asks her for a loan to pay for his tuition and rent since his mother cut him off after his father's suicide. She laughs at him and tells him to get a job like everyone else. At the start of second year, Asher meets the other members of the Keating 5 at the lecture hall in Annalise Keating's new legal clinic. They all take their seats and notice a poster of Annalise behind her with 'killer' written across it. She dismisses it and introduces their first client, Karim Assaf, a refugee who is facing deportation following pleading guilty to a possession charge. Laurel Castillo talks with Karim personally and finds out that his daughter was the one who owned the drugs and Karim just took the fall to protect his daughter. That night, the gang meets up at Oliver's Apartment to catch up following summer break. After, Asher takes Michaela Pratt to his dormroom where the two proceed to have sex until they are interrupted. Asher leaves to deal with the situation and Michaela reads Asher's notes on the case and later excuses herself to pursue one of his ideas. After Michaela uncovers information that Annalise uses to get Karim's charge dropped to a misdemeanor, the judge still refuses to dismiss Karim's deportation status. Just before class, Connor Walsh pulls the others aside and tells them that he and Oliver have broken up. Everyone instantly assumes that he has cheated on him but he denies it. Annalise arrives and introduces their next client, Irene Crowley - who is up for parole years after killing her husband. After all the students talk with her, Irene decides that Connor should represent her in her parole hearing. The following day, Connor gives everyone their assignments - Michaela and Asher are on character witness duty but Michaela finds that all of Irene's neighbors and fellow employees are dead. Talking about something other than the case, Asher thinks that they should take their relationship public. Michaela thinks otherwise. Later, Laurel, Michaela, Asher are making a list of all of the people who could be responsible with putting the flyers calling Annalise a killer up. Connor arrives and Laurel suggests that Meggy should be on the list. Michaela and Asher later have sex in his dormroom. Asher gets distracted and brings up making their relationship public again. Michaela comes clean and tells him that she only uses Asher for sex. Later at the clinic, Michaela and Asher speculate about whether Connor has lost his case. Asher gets salty with Michaela about her using him for sex but he turns it around as he tells her that he thinks that she likes him more than she lets on. Later in the night, Connor comes knocking on Michaela's door, asking to stay the night. Michaela lets him in when he notices Asher. Michaela comes clean to him that they are screwing. Connor shrugs it off and he enters. At the clinic, Annalise introduces their next client, Toby Solomon who is accused of manslaughter. After getting blindsided in court by the ADA, Annalise gives most of the students a task to do in order to make sure that they don't get blindsided again in the future. In the clinic, Connor finds out that Aiden Walker, Michaela's ex, is getting married again. Asher begs Connor not to tell Michaela but Asher fails and Michaela begins her obsession with the girl he's seeing. Later, after Michaela is removed from the case, she invites Asher, Oliver and Connor to the casino. At the roulette table, Michaela grabs 20k from her purse that she stole from Toby and bets it all on black. Asher and the others try and talk her out of it but its too late. The ball lands on black and her money is doubled. Noticing that Matt is hitting on Oliver, Asher goes over to Connor to see whether he is alright. Connor accolades that Matt is attractive and wishes Oliver luck. While Asher is giving Connor a hug, he hears the betting lady say red and runs over to Michaela, finding that she's lost all the money. They then tell Connor and Oliver and leave. They stop off at a pawn shop and Michaela pawns her ring for 21k after getting the pawnshop owner to give her more money. Asher admits to her that he is turned on. Michaela gives 1k to a homeless man outside so that she can give the rest back to Toby. At court, their next client Tristan is being charged with credit card theft. Asher is the first chair and profusely sweats through his suit as this is his first case in court. Asher gives his opening statement but the speech leaves a little to be desired. The ADA on the case informs the Judge that the attorney watching Asher, Annalise, has had her license revoked. In another room, Bonnie reassures Tristan that she will take over as lead attorney in Annalise's stead. Asher and Bonnie try and get Tristan to open up about where he spent the money he stole but he refuses to answer. Later, Asher has Oliver dig into Tristan's past movements where they find him frequently visiting a storage facility. The three go there and discover a storage unit filled with baby things. Tristan admits that they are for someone and hints that it is his teacher. Determining that Susan Boatman is that teacher, Asher and Bonnie call her in to talk. Later, after coming up with a cutthroat idea, Asher questions whether Annalise would approve of their plan but she doesn't answer her phone. In court, Bonnie humiliates Susan who pleads the fifth when asked about Tristan being the father of her baby. After, the ADA drops the charges against Tristan who is angry that Bonnie and Asher would ruin a woman's life. He calls them horrible people and leaves. Asher comforts Bonnie saying that she did the right thing and that he's proud of her. Asher is later invited to a surprise party for Wes by his girlfriend Meggy Travers. After surprising Wes, Asher and Michaela dance to the music. At the clinic, Wes tells the others that he is having dinner with Meggy's father that night. Simon offers his copy of the outline for the test in exchange for theirs. Connor eagerly accepts but when he looks inside he realizes that he's been pranked. Its a picture of an ass and Simon laughs and asks whether he's turned on. Later, Simon reads out an email he received from the university stating that Annalise has resigned and that they have a new professor. Wes wonders whether the university is actually allowed to fire her but Laurel says that she probably pushed too hard. Later, Simon accuses the Keating 5 of stealing it. He pays particular focus on Michaela who's having none of it and kicks off calling Simon a "spineless, tiny-balled, winey excuse of a man" which forces him to walk away embarrassed and humiliated. That night at Michaela's Apartment, Connor, Laurel, Michaela, and Asher are revising for their upcoming exam. Asher jokes to Michaela about her dark side which came out when she was shouting at Simon. Oliver later arrives with Simon's laptop. Michaela reveals that she stole it for the outline he promised. Oliver shows the others what he found: a copy of the flyer which has been plaguing Annalise. They then show Annalise the following morning who tells them not to worry, that Simon being the culprit behind the flyers is the best outcome they could have hoped for. Annalise later confronts Simon which results in him giving the others his outline at the clinic later. At Michaela's apartment, Michaela is trying to study for her exam. Asher dances to 'Cotten Eyed Joe' Michaela stops him and the two talk about their relationship. The following day, after the exam, Annalise is back to work and introduces their next client, Daniela Alvodar. After, everyone is gathered in the Keating House where Annalise tells them that the police are after Wes for Mahoney's murder and that Mahoney is Wes' father. Laurel knew all of this and the others aren't happy that she kept it from them. In court the following day, Laurel tries to sit next to them but the others won't allow it. Later at the clinic, Michaela and the others are helping Oliver pick a place to have his date with Thomas. Connor arrives after talking to Wes and Asher brags about getting a date aswell. The following day, Annalise manages to get Daniela off on a misdemeanor after court. That night, Connor and Michaela are eating ice cream when Asher arrives after he claims to have been on the date. Michaela doesn't believe him and Asher finally gets her to admit that she likes him and the two have sex. Connor later interrupts them and shows them a news report which suggests that Wes turned himself into the police. After watching the entire thing, it becomes clear that Charles Mahoney was the son that the news was talking about. At court, the clinic students are shown a video of Edith Duvall who has been poisoned and accuses her children. The three children are the defendants, Nelson, Karen, and Jared. The students prep the siblings for their upcoming deposition. Michaela and Asher interview Jared. After Annalise tells the students to find a new suspect and in return, Annalise will give the student an 'A' in her midterm. At the clinic, everyone is searching for potential suspects. Michaela and Asher talk with Oliver and think that he's falling for Thomas. Asher finds a suspect with a suspicious email which makes him think that he's getting the 'A' but as it turns out, Karen was in on the email. The following day at the deposition, Edith is also there. Jared is up and he loses it when his mother jokes about his failing sex life. That night, Connor calls Wes, telling him that Charles has an alibi. Over at the Keating House, Wes catches Annalise in another lie. The others then take it in turns to tell Annalise how they really feel about her. Asher compares her to his father whom he thought was bully is now nothing on what she's become. At the clinic later, Annalise gives the 'A' to Laurel for helping her win the case. To celebrate, Laurel offers to but drinks for everyone at the clinic at the bar. After getting back from the bar with Asher later, the two find Connor and Oliver together. Asher if overjoyed that the two have made up and Michaela instantly knows that the two have had sex in her bed. 'Season 4' }} Around the time of the start of the second semester of law school, Michaela and Asher go shopping for beds at the store. The two decided to test one of the mattresses out when Michaela got a text from Annalise inviting her and the rest of the Keating 4 and Bonnie to a dinner the following evening. That night, Laurel was later late to the dinner, where envelopes awaited each person. Annalise said the letters couldn’t be opened until after dinner. She revealed that she had a hearing about whether she would retain her license to practice law and that she won. Laurel said she couldn’t drink to celebrate because she was having the baby and is due in five months. Annalise then said the envelopes held recommendation letters, as she was cutting them from her team. “We’ve been given a second chance. We don’t need each other anymore. So it’s time to go our separate ways,” she told them, pointing out Wes’ absence. “I ruined him, but I’m not going to ruin all of you.” When an upset Laurel left, Michaela blasted Annalise for her unilateral decision and then stormed off, too, saying, “Have a terrible rest of your life.” Asher followed, saying, “Maybe next time, don’t invite people to a fancy dinner to dump them.” Connor was the least bothered and actually thanked Annalise. While back at her apartment, Michaela read her letter and vowed that she would be better without Annalise. Asher also read his letter and wanted to see what Annalise wrote about Michaela, however, she didn't want to as she just wanted to put it all behind her and move on with her life. 'Season 5' 'Season 6' Murders Committed *'Emily Sinclair:' Ran her over with his car for saying that his father deserved his death. Then covered up the murder by planting her body at the Hapstall Mansion, claiming that Catherine Hapstall had done it while under the influence Trivia *Matt McGorry based his character, Asher Millstone, who has a frat boy past, on a specific person he knew, someone he referred to as a jerk, idiot, and the very epitome of White male privilege.http://madamenoire.com/712211/secrets-how-to-get-away-with-murder/8/ *On the ABC website, Asher is described as "born into a world of Ivy League educations and country club memberships. To his classmates, he's an entitled, uber-prepared know-it-all, but Annalise knows something about Asher that will surprise the rest of the students – and end up making him a pivotal member of the firm."https://abc.go.com/shows/how-to-get-away-with-murder/cast/asher-millstone *In season six, Asher is shown Irish dancing to traditional Irish music, a skill he apparently learned as a youth. This suggests that the Millstone family is of Irish descent. Appearances Gallery Promotional Photos Season 1 1CastPoster1.png 1CastPoster10.png 1CastPoster12.png 1CharacterPoster1.png 1CharacterPoster2.png 1CharacterPoster3.png 1CharacterPoster4.png Season 2 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast34.jpg Season 3 3Cast.jpg Season 4 4CharacterPoster9.png 4CharacterPoster10.png 4CharacterPoster35.png 4CharacterPoster36.png 4CharacterPoster37.png Season 6 6Cast (9).png See Also *Asher's House *Asher's Dorm Room References ---- es: fr: Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Students Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters